1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a route generating system, and more particularly, to a system and method for generating routes using real-time public transportation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-modal transportation systems provide a choice between different transportation modes. A real-time passenger information system provides real-time estimated arrival and departure times of public transportation vehicles, such as buses, through a combination of public transportation vehicle schedule information and real-time location information of public transportation vehicles. However, a user desiring to plan a trip using the passenger information must manually plan a route from a starting point to a destination point. The process of selecting a route may be time-consuming, and further, a user may not select a route best suited to a user's preferences, such as desired departure time, desired arrival time, minimum total travel time, etc.